The obsession of one, the love of another
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: Deus' lust for Asura causes the story to take a turn, making the Demi-god want the other by his side and forcing Asura into a dangerous game to keep his daughter safe- and alive. (One sided Deus/Asura, one sided Yasha/Asura, Asura x Durga, possible non con/rape later on, yaoi, slash, feminine!Asura, Long haired!Asura.


**Disclaimer: I haven't finished Asura's wrath so the story won't be the same, and obviously Asura WILL have a feminine body and face, but he will keep all of the personality he's shown in chapters 1 and 2.**

 **C** **hapter 1**

Asura charged up his magic and shot streams of it against the Gohma, his anger firing up inside of him. His snow white hair streamed behind him in long white ribbons as he sped closer the the Gohma Vlitra, shooting at the Gohma he found in his sights. His kimono flowing behind him, showing a fair amount of his leg's, his armour the only thing keeping the cloth from flying off of him outright, not that Asura really cared, he was in the depth's of wrath and all he could focus on was killing more Gohma.

He could feel his daughter praying for him and it drove him forward, feeling the mantra running through his body and soul. Rocketing towards the Gohma Vlitra, Asura's blood red eye's sparked with blood-lust, his magic strengthened. As the Gohma Vlitra roared at Asura, who was shooting magic faster by the second, he didn't pay attention to his fellow Guardian Generals, Yasha and Deus, who couldn't seem to keep their eye's off of him.

In their eye's, both kept their gaze's on him, one full of want and guilt, and the other full of lust and possessiveness. Yasha couldn't help the way he felt for his Sister's husband, although he did feel terrible for doing so, Yasha couldn't help but to _want_ the slim demigod, couldn't help but feel these dark wants. He wanted to feel those eye's look at him with the same tenderness they looked upon his sister with, he wanted to comfort the small bodied man after his sister had died, wanted to feel that beautiful looking pure white hair run through his finger's, those bright red eye's looking into his with the complete trust and openness Asura only showed to his daughter and wife.

Even though he knew Asura didn't need it, knew that he was so astronomically strong, at least compared to the mortals who worshipped them, he wanted to keep Asura in his home, where no more unworthy eye's could look at the albino demigod with even a hint of greed or lust. He wanted to sooth Asura of his hardness and leave the man in a state of constant content, the kind he could only feel when he was back with his wife and daughter. To have the demigod welcome him home after a long battle and feel the smaller body fit against his larger, taller body.

He wanted the soft looking General to leave his tough metal armour behind and to stay in the kimono's he only wore in times of peace.

But he could never do that to his sister, no matter how much he wanted her husband, he _wouldn't_ , even if he had lost a majority of the familial love for his sister to his greed, he knew Asura would despise him for what he had done, would hate him with all of his hate just for _not_ doing something to help keep Durga safe, alive.

And that wasn't saying a _nything_ for the emotions Asura would feel if Yasha _was_ the cause of her death.

Deus, however, had no such inner-conflicts, Asura was a creature of instinct and strength, he believed, he respected strength above all else, it was obvious to Deus. He couldn't even begin to understand why Asura would choose such a weak woman over him, but once Asura saw that she had been slain by Deus' hands and indeed was the weaker of the two, dying from only one blow, there would be absolutely nothing stopping him from claiming the delicate looking General for his own.

After he killed the foolish emperor, Asura would stay by his side, tending to his every want and need. After all, he would welcome Deus as the new emperor once seeing how the old emperor's feeble body had fallen against him. Honestly, it was killing two birds with one stone, he could finally gain his rightful place of power and he would claim Asura for his own.

But, unfortunately, the demigod of wrath could not read minds, nor hear thoughts, so he didn't realise what would happen once their battalion reached home.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Asura cold, hard eye's softened at the sight of his happy face's of his Wife and Daughter, both of them running towards him and embracing him. The exchanged softly spoken words and stayed like that for a few minutes, before it was interrupted by a servant announcing that the emperor had ordered his presence.

"Maybe they're going to give you a medal for destroying the core!" Mithra exclaimed happily, looking up at her fair father.

"Yes, well, you better be on your way, the emperor waits for no one." Durga stated with a soft, proud smile.

"I will return." He stated with a soft smile and turned, leaving them to make his way to the emperor's palace.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

"Your imperial highness, you sent for me?" The sun's setting light shined behind Asura, from his hiding place, Yasha gazed in amazement and love at the beautiful general, not even thinking about the bloodstained dagger in his right hand.

Asura instantly went into action as he saw the emperor collapse, stopping the old man's head from hitting the ground and quickly looking for any injuries his emperor had, quickly attempting to flow what little healing magic he knew of into his highness's stab wound.

"Guards! Guards! The emperor has been attacked, put the castle on lock down!" Asura yelled as he attempted to heal the emperor.

But, it was too late, even when Asura had been able to close the wound, the emperor's loss of blood was too much, and he lay dead with his head sitting on Asura's lap. From the shadows, Yasha narrowed his eye's in jealousy, seeing the dead old man being treated with undeserved concern from the fair Asura.

Respectfully laying the emperor's head down to the ground, Asura quickly stood up and sped back to his home, desperate to see his family safe.

Yasha watched in envy as Asura ran off, while appreciating the flow of his white kimono as it clung to the demigod's lithe body.

 **-x-Line-x-**

Running into his home, Asura called out, "Mithra, Durga!" He feared for his family, searching through every room of their house rapidly before coming to his and Durga's bedroom.

Rushing in, Asura's eyes immediately fell upon Durga, collapsed on their bed surrounded by her own blood that was coming from a severe wound to her abdomen. Quickly he ran over to her, pulling her close to him and cradling her close. Using what little white magic he knew, he poured all of the energy he had left into healing his love, his soulmate.

"Durga! Can you hear me!? Durga, please!" Asura begged as tears ran down his pale, rounded cheek's.

Shaking, Durga brought her hand up to Aura's wet cheek, cupping it and bringing it down to her own until their face's rested against each other.

"M-my husband, my lov- You need to find Mithra! I sh-all alwa-ays be with you. Mithra needs you more than I, have strength, my love. . ." The light faded from Durga's eyes as her hand fell to lay next to her body, Asura still cradling her close.

A scream of pure agony left Asura as he felt his love's life fade away, taking a part of himself with it.

In his pain, Asura didn't even think to look behind him, that Durga's murderer might not have left his home yet.

Deus watched on as Asura mourned his wife, but the only thing he truly noticed was how his tear's made Asura's eyes glow like rubies, how truly wonderful it would be to have the beautiful Demi-god by his side, as his wife and queen.

Having spent all of his energy on keeping his wife alive for those few moments, it was easy to cast a sleeping spell on the ivory haired man.

Crimson eyes dimmed until pale eyelids came down to protect them, Asura collapsing over his wife's body, his pure white hair being stained by the red of Durga's blood.

Deus walked towards the frozen pair, his shadow looming across them both before shifted Durga's body away and picking up the magically asleep Asura bridal style. Asura's legs easily folded over Deus' arm and his fair head fell against the powerfully beating heart of the treasonous Demi-god.

Asura's eyes flickered open for but a moment before another wave of Deus' magic smashed against his consciousness, pulling him under the waves and leaving him helpless against the Demi-god.


End file.
